


Zero G

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anti-gravity, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floating Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by artwork, Old Man Bollocks, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, wonky science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: You always wanted to have sex in anti-gravity. Rick makes that happen.





	1. Notes

Hi all! This first chapter is a teensy bit of background info for you; chapter two is the artwork; chapter three is the story.

On tumblr there is a weekly blog called the Rick Sanchez Drunk Writing Circle ([ricksanchezdwc.tumblr.com](https://ricksanchezdwc.tumblr.com)). Anyone who is interested in participating (writing or drawing) takes prompts and fills them. It's just a fun, casual thing for stretching artistic muscles. There is an "One Prompt for All"; an open prompt to do with as people like.

One week, the "All" prompt was:

_“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, sweetheart?”  
“Hell yeah, baby.”_

The incredible blogger ricksanchezbae ([ricksanchezbae.tumblr.com](https://ricksanchezbae.tumblr.com/)) created a piece of NSFW-lite artwork based on that prompt.

Inspired by it, I wrote a story to go along with it.

Check out ricksanchezbae's blog. They're so talented, I wish I had better words to use to praise them.

Check out Rick Sanchez Drunk Writing Circle too; we usually meet on Fridays, but all the creations from so many brilliant authors and artists are posted there. I hope you enjoy it, and join us! If you're a Rick or Rick/reader (no -cest ships) author on tumblr, it's a blast. If you're a reader, please come see what we're creating!


	2. Artwork




	3. Story

“B-baby? Hey, come out-out here.”

You’d been relaxing on the couch, catching up on all the TV episodes you’d missed, and weren’t really in the mood for any of Rick’s shenanigans.

“You hear me? Come on, baby, the-the-the m-moon’s so pretty tonight.”

Rick never talked about how pretty much of anything was, and his voice took on an insistent level of whininess, so you sighed, hit pause, and crawled off the couch to the open patio doors.

“What are you talking about, Rick?” you asked, irritated.

“The moon, look! And the stars!”

Your small back yard is only lit a little by the light from the television in your living room. He’s right: The moon is gibbous but bright, and there are lots of stars, like pinpricks in the cloth of space. As your eyes adjust, you can see him further in the yard, and—

“Rick!” you exclaim loudly, then lower your voice to something you hope the neighbors won’t hear. “Are you _naked?!”_

He turns to you, completely unashamed. Your eyes have adapted enough that you can see more detail on his slender frame: the smattering of hair on his chest, the jutting hipbones, his cock and bollocks between his thin thighs—

“Sure am, b-baby! Why don’t you come out here and join me?” He doesn’t regulate his voice at all; he doesn’t care about neighbors.

You hiss, “Rick, I am _not_ coming out there and getting naked with you—“

He comes back towards the house, nodding all the while, like he expected you to say that. He stops about three feet from you, and his nudity is on display more than ever. Despite your protests, you can’t deny you feel a little aroused. Maybe it’s because what he’s doing is so daring? Maybe his old man body just turns you on? Maybe it’s because you haven’t had sex for a while, because he’s been gone and you’ve been working?

He doesn’t come any closer. He doesn’t demand you join him. He only says, 

“I’d r-recommend ditching the pyjamas, baby. I mean, you can-you can bring them, but their just gonna get in the way, like block the view, or something. Just leave th-them on the chair there, with mine, and come on.”

You see that his clothes are bunched up on a patio chair.

“I’m not getting undressed in the yard—“

He ignores your protest as he continues, pointing at random areas in the grass. 

“I put the sensors there, there, there, and-and there. They converge about thirty feet overhead, so it’s not like it’s dangerous. And it’s climate controlled! I know you-you don’t like to be cold, baby.”

Exasperated, you ask, “What are you _talking_ about, Rick?”

Glancing back at you, you recognize the shit-eating grin that lifts the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, and I forgot to tell you the best part,” he says, not answering your question. “I programed them to respond to this.”

He snaps the fingers of his left hand.

Nothing happens for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, Rick rises into the air slowly, and it seems like it’s getting darker where he is.

“What the—?!” you exclaim.

He says something that you can’t hear. You see him snap his fingers again—you don’t hear that either, although it had been loud enough the time before—and he floats down until his feet are on the ground again. The yard is awash with moonlight once again.

“It’s anti-gravity, baby. I made you this self-enclosed dome, because you always said you wanted to try fucking with no gravity.”

⁂

It still feels naughty to disrobe and walk outside into your own yard in the dark. You’re blushing with embarrassment as you hustle out of your t-shirt and pyjama pants, drop them in a heap atop Rick’s clothes, and hurry to his side. 

Watching you undress, as rushed and unsexy as it had been, has already half-stiffened his cock.

The grass is cold and slightly damp under your bare feet. Rick smirks.

“You’re really jonesin’ for it, aren’t you? I thought you said you weren’t getting naked in your backyard.”

“Shut up,” you tell him, and tug him downward for a kiss.

You can still feel the grin on his face. “I designed it like a two-way mirror. Inside the dome, we can s-see out but people can’t see in. Soundproof, too. But you know, it’s not up right now. Anyone looking out their windows is getting an-an eyeful right now.”

“Jerk,” you tease.

He shrugs off the minor name-calling. “You’re gonna have to-you’re going to just relax a sec. With you inside the parameters now, I have to re-calibrate the-the strength.”

Rick leaves you standing completely nude in your yard and makes his way to one of the sensors he mentioned. He bends over, giving you a fine view of his ass and a different view of his balls, and fiddles with something you can’t see. He curses half-under his breath, then crouches to monkey around with the control a little more. You hear that sharp click of his fingers again.

Then, without any other warning, the gravity you always took for granted lets go.

You rise, much faster than what you’d seen Rick do, and cry out in surprise. It was disconcerting, not having anything to grasp on to and no control over what was happening, and a bead of panic erupts in your chest. Reflexively, you move your arms like you’re in water, but all that does is send you into an awkward, out of control somersault. How high did he say this thing was? Did he make a mistake and you were going to float up and out of the atmosphere? On one nauseating spin, you catch a glimpse of Rick still at the sensor, having tethered himself somehow. 

You cry out to him, “Rick, help—!” and then your back collides with something.

You’ve hit the apex of the dome, and are stuck there.

“Rick!” you shout again.

“Sor-sorry baby! I’m sorry!” he calls back as he continues to work on something one-handed. His other hand is occupied keeping him in place. 

Great. So if he hadn’t had the foresight to hold onto something, he’d be up here with you and to get down, he’d snap his fingers, dropping you both thirty feet onto your yard and probably breaking at least a few bones in the process. You could only imagine trying to explain your injuries to the paramedics who would have to come and rescue the both of you—

While you’re imagining the worst case scenario, you feel little pull. Gradually, thankfully, you drift down from the ceiling. 

When you’re no longer pressed against it but still at least twenty feet off the ground, Rick releases his hold and floats upward too. You hold out a hand to him, and luckily his reach is long enough to catch your fingers. Pulling each other in brings you together without one of you exerting too much force and sending you both spinning erratically again.

For a moment, warm against him, you’re more distracted by the night sky than him.

“It is pretty,” you agree, nodding towards the moon. It seems brighter and closer than ever, which you realize it technically was.

“You wanna sightsee or get nasty?” Rick asks. “Those power cells only have a l-limited amount of life.”

You roll your eyes, but can’t deny this weightlessness and Rick’s body pressed against you is arousing. You feel loose and free. You shake your head and feel your hair lifting off you, then instead of settling back down onto your shoulders, it hangs in space.  
Rick takes a breath as he twists a little, wiggling between your legs. The movement elevates you above him but he keeps hold of your waist and hips. You clutch the first body part of his you can—his head—to stay near him. Your fingers card through his hair, making it wilder than normal, and you place a kiss on his forehead.

“Fuck, you’re sexy, baby,” he murmurs, returning the kiss to your neck, then dropping his head between your breasts.

You pull his hair a little, to hear him groan, and he glances up at your face for a moment, before lifting you high enough to get a nipple into his mouth. He sucks, then nips at it into hardness. You gasp and hold him close so he doesn’t stop too soon.

His boosting you caused enough momentum for the two of you to drift a little higher. He doesn’t care, even when you bump the top of the dome again. And you don’t either, really, with the unprecedented view of the sky and Rick starting to nibble down your body. He bites you just hard enough that you squeak each time he plants his teeth on you, but he moves from spot to spot quickly enough the marks are red but not bruised. 

When he squirms low enough that his head is between your thighs, he asks, 

“Okay, baby?”

“Oh fuck yes—“ you try to answer, but he buries his face in your pussy before you can make the sentence complete.

Rick’s talented tongue wets you, licks you, finds your clit and teases you. He uses his lips to suck hard at your most pleasurable spot, which always causes you to lift your hips into him. In zero gravity, that just threatens to push him away. He latches onto you with a tight grip, not giving you any reprieve as he eats you out, making you keen uncontrollably towards an orgasm that approached more quickly than you expected. 

He doesn’t let up, either, as your breath catches and you climax. You scrabble at his head for a little break in the overwhelming sensation but he keeps his mouth on you for a second longer than is pleasurable. When he releases you, you moan your relief. Your sound hitches to a higher, uninterrupted note as he swoops back in, tonguing you in swift, eager licks, circling your clit again, making you produce noises that are indecent and wanton. Just as you’re almost ready to tip over the edge again, his fingers slip up inside you.

You buck. It doesn’t dislodge him, thank god, and he uses a combination of thrusting and curling them to create a sensation that explodes into pleasure again. You can’t help but cry out loudly, so loudly, as this orgasm stretches on. 

Rick’s hand moves away from you slowly, and he laps leisurely at your pussy as if savoring the flavor of you, until, oversensitive, you have to push him away.

He crawls up your body, and his head bumps the ceiling of the dome too. Grinning, he captures your mouth. His tongue tastes like you and you suck it and his lips eagerly.

“What-what can I do, for you?” you ask, between gasps trying to catch your breath.

“I’d have you suck my cock, baby—“

“Mm-hmm,” you agreed readily. You can feel it pressed between you, jutting into your belly.

“—but I think I, I just want to fuck you,” Rick decides instead. 

He slips his fingers through your pussy folds again; you open your legs willingly for him.

“You okay with that? You okay braced here?”

“Yes, oh god, yes!”

“Your cunt’s so wet,” he announces, and with just a little more maneuvering, he settles between your thighs again. 

You grasp him with one hand and use the other against the invisible dome to stay yourself. This position is most interesting: both upright but buoyant, no pressure points except your palm looking like its supporting the sky. 

Because of the buoyancy, Rick has to put one hand on your shoulder and the other on your waist to keep you in place while he starts. His first thrust misses the mark and slides the entire length of his cock rub up against your clit, which makes you moan and laugh, so you let your grip of him go and take hold of his shaft.

With a little more deliberation and less desperate pushing, you help guide him to the exact right spot. This time, when he moves his hips, he penetrates you deeply.

The feeling of his cock where his fingers had been makes you moan again. His voice joins yours as bliss sparks through his body too. Typically he would fuck you hard with a brutal pace that would leave you gasping and begging, but here, with no gravity, any sharp movements you both might make won’t allow it.

That doesn’t stop him from trying. The first few powerful thrusts end with you pressed completely against the side of the dome. That’s good, that’s fine, you love it, but Rick announces that it defeats the purpose of zero gravity.

Still buried inside you, he pushes off the wall gently, with just enough force to get the two of you into the middle of the open space. Then, floating completely unhindered, he wraps his arms around you, and instructs you to do the same. He also tells you to hook your ankles behind him. That is new; typically he and you both like your legs spread wide so he can have room to pound into you fiercely. With your legs locked around him, you’re pressed whole body to body.

Rick fucks you with measured, controlled movements. The position doesn’t allow him to pull out of you much, so he stays deep within you, filling you in a way that isn’t common. It’s definitely not unwelcome, though; it builds a pressure in your core that pushes and pushes well beyond what you thought you could endure. 

Pressed so close, Rick murmurs in your ear that you’re sexy, that your cunt is so tight and hot, that he can’t wait to fill you with come, oh baby, oh _fuck—_

You can feel your body temperature rise. You’re so full of him, of his cock, the weightlessness is sublime and with his pelvis pressed so heavily on your clit you succumb to another, greater orgasm than you think you’ve ever felt before. It pulls tears from your eyes and you sob a moan.

“Oh, your cunt! Baby, oh—oh—“ Rick says, as your pussy contracts around him. 

Once again he can’t help thrust hard at you, and it sends the two of you into a minor tailspin. Bodily joined, and because you’re both focusing on his face and coming down from your own climax, the sensation doesn’t produce the nausea it may have previously. Rick’s hips plunge his cock in and out of you, then with a final, wordless wail, he keeps himself deep inside your pussy as he comes. 

The two of you rotate slowly above the ground as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

When he’s finally able to open his eyes and focus on you again, you smile. He kisses you. Then instead of pulling out like normal so you can both clean up, Rick snaps his fingers. 

Gravity slowly claims you again. You ease to the earth; your position happened to put Rick down first, his toes then feet landing. He holds you up for a moment, his cock still buried, until your weight pulls you downward as well. 

The sensation of him slipping out of you makes you both gasp again. Your inner thighs are soaked with wet.

He helps keep you on your feet. 

“How was that, baby?” he asks.

“Incredible,” you tell him, truthfully.

He chuckles. “Yeah, I am. Go-go get your clothes. The neighbors might see.”

At this point, you don’t care, but you do as he suggests, while he wanders back over to the sensor he’d set into the dirt. His cock slowly softens as he goes, and he bends over again just like before.

You laugh at the sight too, but turn around to grab your clothing as he glances over at you.

“I told you the moon looked pretty tonight,” he announces.

You look back over your shoulder at him, pyjamas clutched to your front. He lifts his chin to indicate he was talking about your butt, not the one in the sky.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” you agree. You nod appreciatively towards his.

He snorts and you laugh before heading back inside.

Several minutes later, he joins you on the couch and you settle in to binge more interdimensional cable. 

_fin._


End file.
